Saved by You
by Lunoin
Summary: Kenako. Kind of a sequel to Where you Least Expect It. It's also for the IZZY GIRL's kenyako contest. Ken thinks about his past.


Title: Saved by You

Author: LuNoin

Disclaimers: Digimon and its characters are not mine. This takes part after "Where you least expect it". I also want to put it up in IZZY GIRL's kenyako contest (as part of where you least expect it). Thoughts are in italics. Flashbacks are in bold. Enjoy! R+R!

_I heard your voice through a photograph_

_I thought it up and it brought up the past_

_Once you know you can never go back_

_I've got to take it up the other side._

_-Otherside by: Red Hot Chili Peppers_

Ken was sitting in his old chair, the one from where he used to control all the digiworld and where most of his thoughts turned to evil. I don't even know why I came here… there's nothing for me here anymore. He got up and surveyed the dark room. He could see the broken monitors reflecting the small amount of moonlight that penetrated through the broken ceiling. In the past, besides the monitors, no light dared to enter the room. His feet hit something and he reached down to see what it was. It was a small black bracelet with strange symbols, the darkbracelet.

****

Ken took the darkbracelet in his hand. _Surely this will eliminate my pest problem._ Wormon was at his feet looking curiously at the bracelet in his hand.

"This is my final invention," he said proudly. "This is the darkbracelet. It's like the darkspiral, but more powerful. And to test this new toy I've devised a new plan. I'll be back in one hour, make sure you don't do anything stupid till then!"

****

Wormon's trembling nod was his only response.

As promised, Ken came back in one hour. "Wormon!" he yelled at his lowly servant. "We have company! Give me the darkbracelet, so he can get more comfortable."

Wormon did as he was told and Ken left the room, only to return shortly after.

"This is my master plan!" Behind him, stood Hawkmon. His eyes were glowing red, not unlike the countless other digimon under the Keizer's control. "Why waste my time building darktowers, if those kids will destroy them? If I control their digimon, I will have the power to do anything I want without interference."

Looking back, it was a good plan. But he didn't take in account the most important aspect of digimon nature, loyalty. His plan had failed, but that wasn't what had changed his life.

****

The slap had destroyed his false sense of invulnerability. He held his cheek, he didn't know if it was because of the pain or the shock.

"Snap out of it!" Miyako yelled at him, her face filled with anger. "How can you be so blind? Can't you see what's in front of you?"

Ken looked directly at her, her expression softened. "Do you want to know why we win? It's not because we are more powerful or smart. It's because we care! Our friendship gives us our strength, and that is what makes us win! And neither your genius nor your powerful digimon can beat that. You're just wasting your time. And even if you did win, what would you do? Control every digimon? Take over the entire Digiworld? Then what, have mindless digimon around you? Without freedom and will there is nothing. What could you do? That is no way to live a life. You think that everyone else is pathetic because they have no ambition. I think that someone who thinks that they control everything is pathetic. You don't have to become that!"

There was silence after those words. _Maybe she's right_. He shook his head, trying to shake those thoughts away. _I will not show weakness in front of my enemy!_ "You think you are so smart? I'm smart! Keep your comments to yourself. I don't need you or anybody to tell me what to do." With those final words, he left.

_She was the one who saved me_, he thought.

"What are you thinking?" asked a soft voice from behind.

"How you saved me," he said turning to see her.

"When?" she asked sitting by his side.

"You've saved me twice," he said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her passionately. She kissed her back with passion of her own. He held her body tightly, "And I plan to repay you for it."

The warm sun woke her up. She felt happy, safe, loved. She was being held by Ken, _What you don't know, Ken is… _"that you saved me too," she whispered, kissing him.


End file.
